Kelly Shannon Isabella Gibbs
by Brogalini Tangerini
Summary: It's time to go home. Back to dad. And Tony.
1. Chapter 1

"I HATE YOU" I screamed at him  
>"WHY?" Edward asked "It's not as though you actually thought i would be interested in you"<br>"Yeah your right, i was using you to pass the time before i could go home!" i screamed and ran back to Charlie's house.

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Kelly Shannon Isabella Gibbs, but you might know me better as Isabella Marie Swan. The FBI sent me to Forks to protect me from Ari Haswari, but Ari is dead so i can go home now. My dad thinks I'm dead along with mom but i survived mom didn't. Dads going to in for quite a shock, but dad's senior field agent Anthony 'Tony' Dinozzo know I'm alive, he's the one who saved me.<p>

* * *

><p>"CHARLIE" I shouted<br>"Yeah Bells?"  
>"I'm going back to D.C" i said running up to my room and shoved all my clothes and make up in my suitcases. "Edwards finally gone"<br>"Thank God for that. When do you leave?" he asked  
>"Now," i said running down the stairs, i kissed his cheek and ran out the door into my mercedes that i just bought.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

My life was restored on a Friday evening. At almost 1700 a Mercedes pulled up to the front entrance of the Navy Yard in Washington DC, to a place my family spends most of their time.

"Afternoon mam, can I see your ID please?" The guard asked after winding down my window

"Sure, here you go" I smiled giving him my driver's licence and navy credentials.

"You can go in, have a nice day mam," He said and waved me in.

"Thank you" I said and drove through into the parking lot. I slowly made my way to the main building that I know contains the bull pen and Team Gibbs.

It was easy to tell someone was in the bull pen by the way the light shined in the darkness outside. Closing my eyes, I imagined Tony sitting behind his desk in the bull pen, paper balls and rubber bands flying through the air towards both probies, with coffee in hand. Turning towards the elevator, I took in a deep breath and hit the button for the bull pen.

* * *

><p>Tony POV<p>

I can see that smug smile on probie wans lips as he turned his head towards Ziva. I quickly smiled at the team. An obviously fake one, one that they should have realised was fake. Quickly pushing away my hurt from not being invited to Ziva's I stood up. I really can't believe they did this to me; did they really hate me that much? "Can I ask why you didn't invite me? Or do I not even warrant that?" I asked some of the hurt leaking through; I hope they didn't notice that, "I took a bullet for you Ziva, hell I even went to Somalia ALONE to bring you back because I knew how Gibbs felt about you. And PROBIE why are you so smug?" I vaguely heard the elevator ding as I began my rant "Because Ziva likes you better than me, because, even after everything you still get tired of my voice? What you think ah let's not have anything to do with Tony because if I'm not around you wont have to turn the radio off? Maybe I should have taken Jen's offer on the promotion" I said not realising what just spewed out of my mouth. Uh oh didn't mean to mention most of that I thought as I tried to control my breathing.

"ANTHONY DANIEL DINOZZO!" A lovely red head, dressed in her BDUs shouted whilst jogging up to my desk. "What on earth have you gotten yourself mixed up in this time?"

* * *

><p>BellaKelly POV

I swept my eyes over everything around me. The bull pen was in front of me slightly off to the side, staircase to the director's office is straight in front of me; the elevator for autopsy and forensics to the right and the stairs for personnel behind me. Everything was just the same as it was when I was last here.

Heading to my left, I stared at Tony who was clearly injured, going into a rant, I don't feel very sorry for whoever pissed him off; he almost never gets angry he usually lets it fly over his head.

"ANTHONY DANIEL DINOZZO!" I shouted walking towards him as his rant finished, suddenly every head stared at mine; I ignored them and marched towards him. "What on earth have you gotten yourself mixed up in this time?"

"Kel?" he asked me softly the energy in him draining.

"Yeah, Tony it's me" I smiled, as if we'd practised before we leaped towards each other and met in the middle for a kiss. He picked me up and twirled me around, the adrenaline pumping through his veins prevented him from feeling the pain of his wound. Slowly he put me down and we broke apart.

"I missed you so much" I whispered staring into his sparkling eyes, before he could reply a pretty loud cough was heard and we snapped out of our bubble. Simultaneously we turned and were met with three gobsmacked faces two smiling one and one that was filled with anger. I bet you could guess who they were, the angry one happened to be my dad who doesn't know I'm alive so he shouldn't be angry yet. Uh oh

"Uh yeah, everyone this is my fiancée Kelly. Full name Kelly Shannon Isabella Gibbs; she just got out of witness protection" Tony said wrapping one arm around my waist

"Kelly" dad asked stepping out from around his desk; he faltered in his steps before me.

"Hey dad," I said softly.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone sorry it's taken so long to update. Don't pay attention to the episode order in this and Hope you like it.<p>

Brogalini Tangerini x


End file.
